A la cima de la Montaña (Ranma y Akane)
by sjosu
Summary: Ranma se tiene que ir y nadie sabe por qué razón, Genma parece conocer algo que no puede contar a nadie ni siquiera a su mejor amigo Soun ni a nadie de la familia Tendo… Es una gran historia de amor y aventura que los llevara a un auténtico viaje y descubrirán cuanto significa estar con la persona que amas.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste mi historia, soy un gran fan de Ranma ½ y me gustaría que me dijesen como les está pareciendo. gracias y ¡espero que la disfruten ^ ^!

**Capítulo 1 Sueños y nuevos amores**

En un obscuro lugar se encuentra un joven llamado Ranma Saotome un chico vigoroso y lleno de energía que le gustan mucho las artes marciales característico por usar una cola de caballo.

-En un obscuro lugar me encuentro y no sé qué hago aquí… Del techo caen gotas de agua que hacen eco en paredes invisibles a mi vista, parece que estoy en un lugar donde hace mucho frio no parece que haya nadie más aquí…no puedo ver nada, acaso será que estoy muerto. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que estoy caminando hacia algún sitio, mis pasos son firmes y constantes, sin embargo no se adonde me dirigen. Este parece ser un lugar algo solitario pero siento que alguien me está esperando aquí...- hay una pequeña luz a la distancia que se hace cada vez más grande y a pocos pasos de él, encuentra la silueta de una chica-Ranma…- escucha en susurro casi fantasmal que provenía de ella, estaba parada justo delante de él pero la luz no dejaba ver su rostro.

Una gota pasa a lado suyo y cae al suelo haciendo eco. Instintivamente se gira y mira hacia dónde provino el sonido y se da cuenta que puede ver su reflejo en el suelo mojado. Levanta la mirada hacia donde estaba la chica, pero esta ya no se encontraba- ¡Espera!- grita mientras se levanta y sale corriendo hacia ella, pero cuanto más corría se le hacía cada vez más lejana la luz, no sabía el por qué pero necesitaba alcanzar a aquella chica, cada vez hacia más esfuerzo por llegar pero no parece avanzar y finalmente tropieza y cae al suelo. Su rostro siente lo frio del agua y del suelo. Murmura algo que apenas el escucha probablemente solo para él y levanta su mirada cual se encontró con el final del camino, sale y se encuentra con un bello paisaje muy luminoso, resoplando aire fresco y al mirar hacia el horizonte se puede ver un lago reflejando la luz del sol, a todo su alrededor estaba cubierto por plantas y un paisaje lleno de vida. No muy lejos se encontraba la chica sentada en una banca que miraba en dirección al lago. Lentamente se acerca a la chica y al llegar le agarra el hombro trata de ver su cara pero antes de ver su rostro murmura lentamente- Akane…-

Abre los ojos lentamente y se encuentra a su linda prometida de cabellos azules delante suyo ruborizada junto con sus amigas sonrientes- ¡Aaaa!- grita el chico cayendo hacia tras con su silla- auuu… dice el chico sobándose la cabeza por tan fuerte golpe que se dio - se ve que estabas teniendo un lindo sueño Ranma- dice una de las amigas entre risas- no sé de qué hablan… dice apartando la mirada- vámonos Ranma ya se terminaron las clases...- dice la linda peliazul todavía ruborizada- adiós Akane- le dicen sus amigas mientras se despiden de ella. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos casi solitarios de la escuela ella tímidamente solo miraba y apretaba su portafolios mientras caminaba a lado de su prometido- Ranma…- dice ella rompiendo el silencio- que sucede…- dice el chico mirándola ruborizado de reojo- etto… me preguntaba en que estabas soñando- nada en especial- dice el chico mientras sigue caminando- yo escuche que decías mi nombre- dice mientras sonriente se para enfrente de él mirándolo a los ojos- traga saliva nerviosamente al ver los ojos de su prometida- a si… ahora que recuerdo, tuve una pesadilla donde una fea marimacho me quería matar, pero debe de haber sido solo una coincidencia- ¡RANMAAA! Dice su furiosa prometida sacando de la nada un mazo gigante listo para la acción,- ¡A quien crees que le dices marimacho!- el joven Ranma fue inteligente y salió corriendo- aaahh… mi pesadilla se está cumpliendo, y es peor de lo que imaginaba…- dice mientras sale corriendo de su enojada prometida como suelen hacer.

En las calles de Nerima se encontraba una chica comprando en un puesto unas verduras, para la comida que iba a prepararle a su familia. Sonriente le pide amablemente al encargado que le diga donde puede comprar pescado fresco pues no podía encontrar ningún lugar donde estuviese como ella lo quería, pues ella es muy cuidadosa con cada ingrediente de la comida que le prepara a su familia. Su madre le transmitió el amor por la comida, los aromas únicos y sabores que se pueden crear y mediante ellos transmitir el amor que le tiene a sus seres queridos. Un chico fornido camina hacia el puesto donde se encontraba la chica y ofrece ayudarla a buscar el pescado de calidad que ella quería- Muchas gracias pero…- dice sonriente la joven Kasumi mientras gira su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos verde claro del chico y con una sonrisa que la paralizo y dejo sin palabras, levemente se ruborizo y sintió algo extraño que le quitaba el aire y no le dejaba responder-Que me dices, una linda chica como tú no debería ir sola de compras- etto… no no… gracias puedo ir sola- dice mientras agarra torpemente su canasta tirándola accidentalmente y repartiendo por el suelo todo lo que estuvo comprando en su recorrido por las tiendas de Neriama- no puede ser…- dice mientras toca su cara con su mano a modo de preocupación, se agacha y antes de agarrar una manzana que se encontraba frente a ella una mano toca con la suya, ruborizada levanta la mirada encontrándose al chico, a esos brillantes ojos verdes que la paralizaban-Hay que darnos prisa conozco un lugar donde venden el mejor pescado que hayas probado pero se terminan pronto- dice sonriente el chico mientras la levanta del suelo- está bien…- dice la joven Kasumi ruborizada sin quitar su mirada del chico.

Corriendo llegaron a la casa los jóvenes prometidos, pero al entrar esperaban encontrarse a Kasumi la hermana de Akane que siempre los recibía con una sonrisa en la entrada, talvez se encontraría en la concina preparando la comida como es usual pero al llegar ahí no estaba lo cual es raro puesto que todas las compras las hacía en la mañana y ya era casi hora de la comida- Papa señor Soun- grito el chico- Nabiki, Señor Happosai- grito la chica- pues parece que no está nadie en la casa dice el chico bueno me voy a dar un baño dice el chico- pero Ranma... no te preocupa donde están todos- dice la chica peliazul- no el señor Soun y papa deben de haber ido a algún lado no creo que se pierdan ya son grandes de echo ya están viejos para eso… y Nabiki la vi en la escuela vendiendo fotos de quien sabe que… a Kasumi se le debió de haber olvidado comprar algo la verdad no creo que se tarden mucho- dice el chico que se dirigía al baño y sin querer dejando caer una nota que estaba en su pantalón-Bueno pues puede ser que tenga razón- dice la peliazul- que es eso- dice la chica que se dio cuenta de la nota que se encontraba en el suelo- me pregunto que será…- dice intrigada la chica mientras abre el papel.

Ranma

Espero que estés bien, me da mucho gusto el poder volver a comunicarme contigo, recuerdas como mi mama y tu papa entrenaban juntos yo no te he olvidado en lo más mínimo, creo que es el destino que ellos se conocieran, ya pronto es tu cumpleaños no es cierto me gustaría pasarlo contigo como antes, mi madre hablo con tu padre el otro día y acordaron que sería bueno que nos reencontráramos hace mucho que no te veo, espero no te sea un inconveniente. Pronto será tu cumpleaños y me gustaría pasarlo contigo como siempre. Creo que como siempre habíamos viajado juntos desde hace tanto tiempo que no me acostumbro a que se fueran a vivir a otro lugar. Me gustaría hablar contigo en persona

Me entere que has estado viviendo con otra familia por el acuerdo… que hizo tu padre. Me gustaría conocerla cuando nos veamos seguro es una linda chica. Pero no importa lo que haya dicho tu padre en aquel entonces no es que tengas que casarte a fuerza con esa mujer yo creo que todos podemos elegir.

Con **cariño **Kokoro

-¡Que!- quedo sorprendida la joven Akane Tendo ante tal carta-como que (con cariño)- dice mientras agruga la hoja con su mano y sus ojos cambian a blancos y un aura roja rodea todo su ser- Ranma- susurra su nombre de forma macabra- Akane sabes quién es…- dice el chico hasta que su cara detiene el increíblemente veloz impacto de un mazo gigante que impacto en su rostro fue tal la velocidad de ese mortífero proyectil de madera, al principio no sintió nada probablemente un pequeño ardor y luego paulatinamente se balanceo de espaldas hasta caer al suelo casi inconsciente-¡gran golpe!- dice una pequeña niña que se encontraba detrás del chico levantando su dedo a forma de aprobación- y tu quien eres pregunta confundida la linda chica de cabellos azules-y ahora porque lo hiciste….- dice enojado el chico mientras se levanta- dijo que es tu prima- le dice el chico mientras mira a la adorable niña.- ¿cómo que mi prima…?- dice Akane confundida mirando delante suyo a una pequeña niña de unos 9 años, llevando consigo una tortuga de peluche y un conjunto de camisa blanca y pantalones azules –y cómo te llamas- le pregunta con una sonrisa la joven de cabellos azulados a la niña- es una broma…. Acaso nunca te han hablado de mi- dice enojada la niña- pues la verdad es que hace mucho que mi padre y los tuyos no se contactan y no sabíamos que ya tenía una hija…- dice nerviosa ente la mirada penetrante de la pequeña niña que hace unos instantes parecía tierna -como sea… mi nombre es Naomi- dice la niña abrazando a su tortuga-.


	2. Capítulo2 Ranma y el enamorado de kasumi

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este segundo capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 Ranma y el enamorado de kasumi<strong>

De la ventana se asomaba un pequeño ser que miraba hacia dentro en búsqueda de algo, lentamente abre la ventana y se escabulle dentro.

—Donde se encontrara la flor, es muy importante encontrarla— dice un peculiar y pequeño ser trajeado de no más de 30 cm y voz aguda que revisa las cosas en el cuarto, el cual parecía ser de una niña, por lo rosa de las paredes, numerosos peluches y bonitos decorados de flores por toda la habitación. Una voz se escucha lentamente acercándose a la habitación donde se encontraba el pequeño ser.

—Soun le pido que la cuide solo será por unos días tengo que salir a algo muy importante — dice la voz de una señora que se aproximaba lentamente.

—Parece que no está aquí, será mejor no molestarles—dice el pequeño ser mientras se aproxima a la ventana y sale.

—"No hay problema"— dice un letrero, que sostenía un panda que se encontraba casualmente cerca de ellos.

—Señor Saotome no tiene que responder por mi, ejmm…pero claro, no te preocupes, nuestro hogar es muy pacífico y te aseguro que se llevara muy bien con todos en la casa— dice sonriente Soun Padre de Akane y las demás Tendo.

En esos instantes en la casa de los Tendo se escuchaba los furiosos gritos de una chica.

—RAANMA…— Se escucha la vos de una joven chica de cabellos azules que grita mientras persigue a su prometido aventándole cuanto encuentra, el joven Saotome miro horrorizado por un instante hacia su espalda y jura haber visto salir humo de la boca de lo que parecía de ser su prometida la cual parecía más bien, un demonio o ser poseído.

Mientras corrían en el jardín de su casa, al ver caer una enorme roca mucho más grande que su cabeza a unos centímetros de él, percibió que algo le molestaba más de lo usual a su prometida.

—Estás loca Akane pudiste haberme matado…, que sucede desde que llegamos has estado con un humor horrible, y eso ya es decir…—dice enojado el chico que esquiva cuanto le lanza su adorada prometida, la niña no puede perder la vista del espectáculo que estaban causando los jóvenes prometidos.

—Increíble no había visto personas actuar así en mi vida…—dice sorprendida la niña al ver el acto que presenciaba.

—Ya llegue— se escucha una vos familiar que proviene de la entrada.

—Kasumi— dice la peliazul que estaba a punto de golpear con una mesa a su prometido, la cual finalmente dejo caer en la cara del joven Saotome, para después dirigirse hacia la entrada de la casa.

—Disculpen la intromisión—Dice un chico que acompañaba a la joven Kasumi.

—Siéntase como en casa…— dice la peliazul sorprendida por el chico de ojos verde claro que entro a la casa junto a su hermana, el cual le ayudaba con varias bolsas de mandado.

—Gracias— dice la joven Kasumi mientras con una pequeña sonrisa lo mira a los ojos.

—Es mi culpa de que llegara tarde espero que me disculpes por haber molestado a tu hermana— dirige su mirada el joven, a la confundida Akane.

—No tienes por qué disculparte me alegra que le haya ayudado— dice la joven de cabellos azules.

—Y ahora pretendes hacerte la amable…— Escucha detrás de ella la vos de su prometido enfadado.

—De que hablas Baka yo soy muy amable—replica la joven Tendo ofendida por tal acusación.

—Si claro… para una marimacho como tu ser amable significa lánzale todo cuanto se le atraviesa a la gente sin ninguna razón—dice enojado el chico mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos enfadados.

—Es tu culpa… sabes quien es Kokoro— dice la chica de cabellos azules que bajo su mirada.

—No es de tu incumbencia—Dijo el chico cambiando su tono de vos—me voy a entrenar—es lo único que dijo mientras pasa a lado de ella.

—Ranma…—dice la chica de cabellos azules que levanta su mirada para ver a su prometido salir de la casa.

—Pues yo si estoy enojada me dijeron que una tal Kasumi estaría aquí para hacerme de comer y me encuentro con estos payasos…— dice enojada la pequeña niña. —Espero que ya pronto esté lista la comida— dice la pequeña que sigue abrazando a su tortuga y se dirige nuevamente a la sala.

—Bueno no quiero causarte más problemas, espero nos veamos nuevamente Kasumi— dice el joven de ojos verdes.

—… espera! — le dice la joven Kasumi que lo agarra del brazo—perdón…, puedes quedarte a la comida si gustas. Me gustaría prepararte algo, por ayudarme —dice ligeramente sonrojada la mayor de los Tendo.

—Y tú que dices, no te molesta que me quede a comer—dice sonriente el chico dirigiéndose a Akane—claro, no me molesta— dice la peliazul aun mirando hacia la puerta. La joven Akane no sabía que había ocurrido, no pensó que esa sería la reacción que tomaría su prometido ante ese nombre, pensar en la carta no hacía más que confundirla más. Por qué le escribió esta chica de la cual nunca había oído hablar. Estas preguntas hacían que su pecho empezara a doler, sin saber exactamente el por qué.

—Por dios ya es muy tarde, tengo que preparar la comida—dice Kasumi preocupada como nunca puesto que era muy raro que para la hora de la comida no estuviese nada listo y solamente tenía una hora para terminar la comida de ahora más invitados en la casa. Se dirige rápidamente a la cocina y empieza a preparar la comida que tenía en las bolsas del mandado.

—Por favor espérenme en la sala—les dice nerviosa la joven Kasumi mientras pica rápidamente la verdura para la comida.

—Te encuentras bien— le pregunta el chico de ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente y haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

—Si disculpa, dice la joven Tendo con una sonrisa poco creíble—y dime cómo te llamas — pregunta intrigada la joven Tendo

—Me llamo Daisuke — dice rápidamente el chico que la toma de la mano y mira a sus ojos—Si quieres contarle algo a alguien, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo— la chica lo miro sorprendida—jeje si, gracias—dijo la chica al no saber cómo reaccionar ante este acto inesperado del chico. De repente se escucharon unos sonidos en la entrada.

—Señor Genma no le he dicho que se quite su forma de panda antes de llegar a la casa, va a asustar a Naomi— dice al patriarca de la casa Soun a su amigo.

—Los pandas no asustan, soy adorable—dice el letrero del enorme panda.

El joven Daisuke se gira sonriente para pedir disculpas por entrar a su casa sin previo aviso.

—aaaa, pero que es eso! — queda petrificado el chico al ver al enorme panda sosteniendo un letrero que decía "tengo hambre", su cara se puso blanca y sentía un frio que recorría su espina, solo podía ver las gotas de saliva que goteaban de la boca de ese horroroso ser que no le quitaba la miraba de encima. Lo siento madre no me case…—se escucha un susurro casi ineludible, mientras todo a su alrededor se pone obscuro.

La niebla cubría la casa de un pequeño que acababa de nacer—lo has hecho muy bien querida es un niño—dice sonriente un señor de bigotes pronunciados y al primer llanto del niño la neblina desapareció como si de un milagro se tratase —le llamaremos Daisuke—dice la hermosa mujer que le trajo al mundo. Todo marcho como debía de ser y el joven heredero creció.

—Pero madre no quiero ir al zoológico— decía el pequeño Daisuke de unos nueve años que no le gustaban los animales, pero más tarde los ojos del niño se iluminaron al ver a un pequeño bebe panda que se encontraba frente a él en el zoológico, una de las puertas del corral se encontraban abierta por un descuido de alguien del personal, vio una oportunidad única en la vida y engaño a su madre que le acompañaba pidiéndole cerrar sus ojos para darle un regalo, pronto y con determinación se adentró a la jaula del pequeño panda y al ver la mirada aparentemente triste del panda sin dudarlo lo abrazo; era suave y muy lindo por un momento era solamente el panda y el en este mundo, pero Daisuke nunca se dio cuenta de que la enorme jaula no solo alojaba a un solo panda.

—MaMAaaa! —se escucharon los gritos de un niño en todo el zoológico, su mirada paralizada miraba a un enorme panda, aparentemente el padre del panda que estaba abrazando, las gotas de saliva del panda caían en la cara del niño que se encontraba en el suelo y desde ese día nunca más pudo ver a un panda a los ojos, los recuerdos de ese día quedaron borrosos para él y su familia y nunca más tomaron el tema desde ese día.

Abre lentamente sus ojos y nota que se encuentra arropado, no hay ningún sonido que se escuche por los corredores.

—No puede ser ya es de noche…—dice el chico que no puede creer que se quedó desmayado en una casa ajena—apenas nos conocimos Kasumi y yo… seguro no querrá volver a verme después de esto, sin embargo yo no quería que esta fuera la primera impresión que tuviesen de mi sus familiares, creo que tengo que ir a disculparme con ellos—dice mientras se levanta enérgicamente y abre la puerta de la habitación, todo se encontraba en completa calma—Creo que no sería correcto despertarlos a media noche… ya he causado suficientes problemas— dice mientras guarda las sabanas de la cama en un closet y sale de la habitación. Camina hacia la sala para dirigirse a la salida, pero se encuentra con una linda chica que se encontraba preparándose un café, lentamente se dirige hacia ella, y mientras se acercaba la luz de la luna paulatinamente dejo ver su rostro en ese obscuro lugar—Ka.. Kasumi—dice sorprendido el chico que se sonroja al verla en pijama.

—Daisuke…— dice mientras se acerca lentamente hacia el con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y también sonrojada. —Qué bueno que estés bien… me tenía preocupada el echo de que no te despertabas y no podía dormir—dice la joven Kasumi al chico que quedo hipnotizado por la belleza que irradiaba la chica—Lo ciento Kasumi, esperaba probar tu comida—dijo el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos que se iluminaban con el brillo de la luna— Quieres comer conmigo…—dice la joven Kasumi que se sonrojo al decir estas palabras de forma tan directa mientras levantaba un papel que cubría la comida que había dejado para el chico, por si despertaba más temprano con hambre, el chico sonríe y saca unas velas de su mochila y las enciende. —Que haces Daisuke dice mientras se ríe nerviosa—Las tenía guardadas para una ocasión especial y no veo una mejor oportunidad que esta para utilizarlas—le dice sonriente mientras las coloca y enciende en la mesa.

Ella lo mira y no puede hacer dejar de sentir latir fuertemente su corazón, ella quería disfrutar de este momento a solas pero no podía acercarse a él sin caer rendida a sus ojos verdes.

—Lo ciento Daisuke… no puedo hacerlo dice mientras retrocede lentamente, pero no te vayas por favor me gustaría verte mañana, no te vayas hasta mañana por favor… — dice la joven que se disculpa y se dirige a su habitación impactada por su reciente actuación, puesto que ella es muy madura para su edad y siempre esta calmada y sonriente aun en las peores adversidades, pero al estar con él no podía controlar sus emociones.

Daisuke se levanta impactado y no sabía que decirle mientras se alejaba, se dirigió nuevamente a las velas y las apago, dejándolo nuevamente en la obscuridad de la noche.

—ha.. ia…. — escucha unos gritos apenas audibles. Sale de la casa para ver de donde provenían y se encuentra frente a unas enormes puertas que abre y encuentra a Akane lanzando una patada al aire, era toda una experta haciendo patadas en el aire y quedo sorprendido ante tal habilidad, pero noto que de sus ojos caían gotas que habían dejado un recorrido por todo el piso del Dojo en el que se encontraba entrenando mientras gritaba "Ranma Baka…." De repente la mirada de la joven de cabellos azules se encontró con la puerta del dojo donde se encontraba el chico—Daisuke…—dice y en eso se desconcerta y cae al suelo puesto que estaba haciendo patadas aéreas

— A discúlpame no quería distraerte.. —dice mientras se acerca a ver como se encontraba la chica.

—Qué bueno que despertaste nos tenías preocupados a todos ¿ya te sientes mejor? —le pregunta la chica que todavía tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Si.. pero tu estas bien, estabas llorando—le dice Daisuke mientras la levanta del suelo.

—si no es nada—le dice sonriente la chica que se quita las lágrimas de su cara.

—No sé si estés triste por alguien, pero si te hace sufrir no creo que merezca tus lagrimas—le dice sonriente Daisuke mientras la toma de la mano y ella impulsivamente lo abraza—Gracias por tratar de animarme, Kasumi estaba muy preocupada por ti sabes—dice sonriente la chica con una pequeña risa mientras lo abraza.

De repente se habré la puerta de par en par haciendo un gran escándalo por toda la casa

—¡Suelta a Akane, me oyes! — se escucha la vos de un joven con cola de caballo y camisa roja que entro gritando al Dojo .

—Ranma.. — dice la chica sorprendida al ver entrar a su prometido con una mirada de furia.


	3. capitulo3 Demonios internos

Este lo había dejado en el anterior pero se me hizo mejor dejarlo como un capítulo aparte.

**Capítulo 3 Demonios internos**

En la obscura noche, un joven chico de camisa roja quedo impactado al entrar al dojo y ver a su prometida, la joven Akane Tendo abrazando a Daisuke un chico que acababan de conocer ese mismo día frente a él.

—Así que tú eres quien hace llorar a la hermana de Kasumi.. —dice Daisuke el chico de ojos verdes enojado mientras lo mira.

—Si fuera así no es de tu incumbencia, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí con ella a estas horas—dice el joven Saotome hirviendo de furia.

—Con que no lo niegas… bien no me dejas otra alternativa que castigar tus actos—dice el chico de ojos verdes que se coloca en pose de batalla

—Lo dices como si me pudieras ganar…—dice el chico de la trenza. Ranma, muy seguro de si

—Espera Ranma no tienes que pelear con el apenas se está recuperando del desmayo que le ocurrió…—dice Akane preocupada por lo que le pudiese hacer Ranma a el joven Daisuke.

El ambiente era frio y la madera empezaba a rechinar con el más mínimo movimiento de los pies que hacían, los dos combatientes se miraban a los ojos con furia esperando el primer movimiento, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran las respiraciones de ambos apenas audibles, el primero en empezar fue Ranma que con una sorprendente velocidad se situó alado de él.

—Espero que así dejes de estar entrometiéndote en casas ajenas—dice Ranma que pensaba noquearlo de una sola patada, pero al darla noto que la detuvo con mucha facilidad con una sola mano.

—Veo que eres bueno… pero tú no sabes lo que es trabajar y romperse las manos por el esfuerzo que haces con ellas, ahora mis manos son como piedras—dice Daisuke aun mirando hacia enfrente. Lo agarra y lo avienta hacia la pared del dojo que se empezó a cuartear por tan fuerte impacto.

—El que no tiene nada que hacer aquí eres tú, ahora vete antes de que me enoje, y sea demasiado tarde— le dice Daisuke a tono de orden.

—Como te atreves… darme órdenes— dice el chico de la cola de caballo que se levantó con un aura asesina. Se lanzó nuevamente hacia Daisuke con movimientos que rápidamente intercepto.

—Ranma , Daisuke por favor deténganse… les dice preocupada la chica de cabellos azules mientras observa que el conflicto se está escapando de las manos.

—"kachu tenshin amaguriken" —dice el chico de la cola de caballo nombrando una técnica especial mientras sus manos se mueven a gran velocidad impactando en Daisuke.

—¡Pero que! —alcanza a decir, hasta que es golpeado cientos de veces por el joven de la cola de caballo. Tirado en el suelo queda el chico para nuevamente con trabajo levantarse lentamente enojado, mirando hacia el suelo, la luz del dojo empezaba a parpadear y se escuchaban relámpagos a la lejanía.

—jajaja…— se escuchaba una risa macabra proveniente de Daisuke que rebotaba como eco por las paredes del dojo mientras las luces parpadeaban, Ranma y Akane quedaron impactados por la escena que parecía sacada de una historia de terror. Al levantar la mirada los ojos de Daisuke, esos ojos verdes que encantaban a Kasumi resplandecían y dejaba una estela de humo verde. Un relámpago se escuchó y todo se puso obscuro a excepción de los ojos macabros de Daisuke. Del suelo empezaba a salir humo lentamente y Ranma se puso delante de Akane para protegerla.

—Conque es un Enenra— Dice sorprendido un pequeño maestro de artes marciales que entro al ver una misteriosa neblina alrededor del Dojo.

La luz fantasmal verde dejo ver apenas al pequeño maestro de artes marciales Happosai, quien había sido maestro de artes marciales de los padres de Akane y Ranma y conocía muy bien de espíritus y demonios.

—Tengan cuidado al parecer Enenra se metió en el cuerpo de Daisuke y al parecer a estado ahí un largo tiempo por el gran poder que emana de ese cuerpo—Dice Happosai mirando horrorizado hacia el fondo del Dojo donde solo se veía dos orbes verdes flotando.

—Está todo bien chicos…— se escucha una dulce vos de la mayor de las Tendo

—¡Kasumi!— dicen todos en coro. —Tienen que llevarla lejos de aquí, no tiene que ver a Daisuke así, yo tratare de alejar a Enenra de aquí— les dice Happosai mientras gotas de sudor se hacen presentes en su cara.

—Hola… Kasumi— salen los dos chicos nerviosos cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Que pasa ahí dentro porque hay tanto humo…—les pregunta confundida la mayor de las Tendo.

—No es nada Kasumi estábamos entrenando para un espectáculo de la escuela pero a Akane se le paso lo de las bombas de Humo.. jaja—dice nervioso el chico mientras la joven Akane lo mira enojada por echarle la culpa.

—A ya veo… no se desvelen mucho— les dice sonriente. —Por cierto, saben dónde está Daisuke lo no lo encuentro por ningún lado— les pregunta preocupada Kasumi.

—¡No!.. no lo hemos visto.. —dicen nerviosos a coro mientras el humo empieza a salir de la puerta

En la casa se ve a una niña que está observando por la ventana el humo que sale del Dojo. —Que haces aquí… Enenra— dice Naomi abrazando a su tortuga que irradiaba luz del caparazón en la obscuridad de la habitación.

De repente hubo una explosión detrás de ellos y el dojo colapso en mil pedazos, aventando a todos hacia delante y dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

—Happosai…, maestro— dicen preocupados los chicos que se levantan para ver donde se encontraba el pequeño maestro de artes marciales, pero la neblina cubrió todo el lugar y no los dejaba ver. Pero poco a poco la neblina iba desapareciendo.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el pequeño maestro tirado en el suelo desmayado. — Vámonos Kasumi le dice su hermana que la levanta del suelo. —Pero que paso…—dice desconcertada la mayor de las Tendo mientras se levanta y al mirar hacia la neblina vio una silueta que se le hacía conocida. —Vámonos hermana— le dice preocupada la joven de cabellos azules mientras trata de jalar a Kasumi lejos del peligro, pero ella no se movia. Poco a poco el rostro se fue descubriendo y dejo ver al joven Daisuke parado en medio de todo el humo. —Daisuke…—dice mientras se safa de la mano de Akane y se dirige corriendo en dirección del demonio de ojos verdes, dejado en manos de Akane una pulsera.

—¡Kasumi! — gritan los dos jóvenes mientras van tras ella, pero el humo los atrapa como si de manos se tratasen dejándolos inmóviles.

La joven Kasumi corre se para frente a él. —Alégate de mí Kasumi, soy demaciado peligroso—le dice el chico con una vos ronca y que hacía eco alrededor de ella —no, no quiero… sé que no nos conocemos de hace mucho, pero ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida.. Viste quien soy realmente y no quien aparento ser con todos, tu eres el único con quien puedo reirme sin sentirme tonta… tú me salvaste de mi misma, estando contigo olvido los dolores que trato de aparentar y mi corazón se acelera porque… ¡te amo Daisuke! — Grita kasumi mientras lo abrasa fuertemente. Y se hace un remolino de aire que gira a su alrededor — y yo a ti…—se escucha nuevamente la vos normal de Daisuke y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad. Se aproxima a ella y le da un beso el cual hace una ráfaga a su alrededor y quita toda la niebla que se encontraba alrededor de ellos.

—Lo ciento Kasimi que les de tantos problemas…— le dice Daisuke mientras la mira a los ojos.

—Desde siempre he tenido esta presencia dentro de mí y creo que ya no se puede despegar de mí; Somos uno solo— le dice bajando la mirada, —no importa eso solo trata de controlarlo si.. — le dice cariñosa la joven Kasumi mientras lo mira con amor.

Akane y Ranma se quedaron mirándolos más tranquilamente, pero algo no los hacía sentirse del todo tranquilos.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer mi fanfic espero que les este gustando nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)<p> 


End file.
